Dark Element
by mikuneh27
Summary: Hao never accepted his own defeat. For him to continue his meaning of existence, he finds a way to destroy Yoh. Avenging his lose was his only goal. For him to lure his twin onto his clutches, he uses all of hisyoh friends to make his plans easier.


**Dark Element**

**Chapter I**

**By: mikuneh27**

_The victory of Yoh Asakura is not meaningless. If it wasn't for him, the earth will face its own destruction. The human race will be swept away from existence. Evil will conquer all humanity. The eye of pandemonium will rule over all Shamans. Apparently, if Hao won in the Shaman tournament, the new earth and life he planed will be born. I know this is an alternative why Hao Asakura has the rights to be the Shaman King for he thinks of a way to relive the beauty of all five elements, but what about the lives of all humans? What'll happen to them?_

_This goal had been there for a thousand of years and Hao hadn't given up on it yet. He did all he can to keep this goal on the run, reincarnating himself over and over again, being patient for he knows the time will come for the prophecy of his own to be fulfilled. But that dream has come to an end, like a mere memory that had been washed out from his two hands. Until that wrong turn happened. _

_Coming back to his original family line was a mistake; taking an image of an ordinary descendant. Thinking that he'll become stronger by the minute he chooses this decision. He begins to think that he'll receive great furyoku and can easily possess the Great Spirit's power with no disturbance. Thinking his precious goal will be fulfilled with the help of his twin brother, Yoh. But he was completely wrong. He was defeated again. His power vanquished! But a few of it was left inside him and it degrades by and by. So he concluded to himself: he will destroy Yoh! He will erase him from the face of the earth. He must avenge his defeat; or else, his existence will remain useless and forever will be._

A young boy around thirteen was sitting on the monument hill, staring up in the sky, wearing a goofy grin on his face, while listening some of his favorite songs. A small boy, about his age, was standing beside him. They were laughing like crazy about something.

"Hey, Manta, have you finished doing your assignment in History class?" Yoh asked while tucking his hands inside each side of his side pockets.

Manta looked at him curiously and took out his History notebook. He ruffled the pages, searching for this certain assignment. He finally found it and handed it to Yoh. "I'm thinking you're going to copy it here, am I right?" Manta only received silence as his reply. "Yep." Escaped Yoh's mouth, "I hadn't been listening to professor this morning and I don't have any single idea what the topic is all about." He groaned. "Let me guess, if you flunked History, Anna's gonna give you a serious treatment." Manta giggled, putting his arms around his knees, "and by that means you'll be ──" "dead meat." Yoh cut in Manta's sentence. "She wants me to earn an A average on our report card. (Chuckle) Like that's gonna happen. I have to keep straight A's on all subjects."

"Hey, everybody can do it." Manta muttered in a positive way. "You'll just have to study this and that. That and this. This this and that that. You know what I mean."

They looked at each other confusingly, and then started laughing. ü

The day is coming to an end as the sun reaches its last minute. The sky became orange in color and all people in Yoh's neighborhood began coming in inside their own houses. Yoh and Manta bided each other goodbye as they part in front the Funbari Inn. Manta on the other hand, has to go back to his evening class at Shinra Private School.

An empty street was left as Manta goes back to his home. Part of his classmates at first year junior class C went home at the other direction. Only Manta walks alone in the street he's taking now.

While nearing his house, a black figure came, only a distance away from him. It looked very suspicious. Manta felt a sinister coming from that figure. Manta backed his way and ran as fast as he could, heading his way to the wrong direction. He decided he'll just stay with Yoh's house just for one night. Each step felt heavy making him slow down a little bit.

"_You won't get away from me..." _

Manta froze. "H-hey... what's going on?!"

"_You think you can get away by just running? Incompetent fool! You're thinking wrong! Why would a weakling like you can get away from me?" _

"That voice... it sounds familiar..." Manta shivered, wrapping his arms around his chest... "It gives me the creeps..."

"_And why wouldn't you?"_

"Huh?" _"Oh, Manta... Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."_

The black figure appeared in front of Manta. _"Hi there, Manta, still remember me?" _

Manta was speechless and the only thing he did was stood there, frightened. "Hao" Yes, it is indeed Hao Asakura. The very one. Manta was confused for he was sure that Yoh killed him during the tournament days ago. "How did you?"_ "Speak no more for this moment will now be put into an end." _An evil laugh escaped Hao's mouth. The last sound that was heard from that night was a helpless muffle.

**Author's note: What will happen to Manta? Will he be killed? Will he be joining Hao's force to defeat yoh? okay, dark element's chapter 1 is finished. I know it's short but you know what you're going to do, R&R. ü**


End file.
